


fashion (don't you wanna see these clothes on me)

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, you will have to pry the color orange from obito's cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: For a prompt - Akatsuki with orange cloaks because Obito still thinks orange is the best color and no one can convince him to ditch it.





	fashion (don't you wanna see these clothes on me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason Obito should never be allowed to be a fashion designer.

“We are  _ not _ wearing that monstrosity.”

Obito sputters. “Orange is the best color! What the hell!”

“I'm going to go blind if I have to stare at that any longer.” Deidara snorts, flipping his hair and leveling a look at the Uchiha. “People are going to  _ laugh  _ at us if we wear that. I refuse.”

“The kids got a point,” Kisame adds, eyeing the orange and blue cloaks like it's going to bite him. “We wouldn't look like a badass group of missing nin. People wouldn't take us seriously.”

“I'm all for being underestimated, but not at the costs of wearing  _ orange.” _

“Oh fuck you guys!” Obito snarls, throwing his hands up as he spins on his heel and stalks away, snatching up the new uniforms. “Orange is the best fucking color and you’re all stupid assholes.”

  
  
  


It’s a little while later that Obito slams the doors open with a flourish. He struts inside the room, smirk curling his lips. (though no one can see it under the mask they all know it’s there.)

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Hidan says. “He’s fucking wearing it. He’s wearing the orange.”

Deidara makes a despairing noise, trapping a curse behind his teeth as he snarls. “I thought we agreed not to wear that!”

“You guys agreed,” Obito replies, entirely too smug. “I still think these orange uniforms are  _ fantastic.” _


End file.
